When Dreams Become a Reality
by GetCrazy
Summary: "But do you think you could ever love me?"   Written in drabble form, now rated T because I'm paranoid. Set four years into the future.
1. Maybe

**Maybe**

**An A.N.T. Farm Drabble **

**[I don't own A.N.T. Farm. Enjoy!]**

_word count: 100_

She sat next to him, doodling on the side of her notes. Her soft blond hair falling in front of her blue eyes

"Olive?" He asked carefully, not wanting to disturb her.

"Hm?" She didn't look up.

"Do you think-" He cleared his throat. "You like Angus, don't you?"

"Silly question." She teased him, a soft smile on her lips. "Of course I like my boyfriend."

"Right, right." Fletcher muttered, nodding. "But do you think…" He stumbled, trying to gather his thoughts. "Do you think you could ever love me?" He asked hopefully.

She finally looked up at him, "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review me :D<strong>

**I kind of like doing the drabbles thing. Most of my oneshots take **_**f o r e v e r**_** to write because of school and sports and stuff! So I might do a few of these every now and then just to tell you guys I haven't died or forgotten. :P **

**Keep on truckin' :D**

**-Strawsrcool**


	2. A Lonely Lunch For Fletcher

**A Lonely Lunch For Fletcher**

**An A.N.T. Farm Drabble**

_Word count: 100_

"Olive?"

The blond sighed impatiently. "Yes, Fletcher?"

"Remember what you said yesterday?" He asked carefully.

Her sparkling blue eyes widened and she shook her head. "We are _so _not talking about this right now!" She whispered harshly.

He frowned, "Why not?"

Angus decided to show up then, easily stepping in between Olive and Fletcher now that he'd slimmed out. He wrapped an arm around Olive. "Come on, I'm buying you lunch!" He praised her.

Olive gave him a warm smile. "All right." She murmured then her eyes moved to Fletcher. "See ya later, Fletcher."

He watched as they walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea what I'm doing with this drabble thing. Honestly. <strong>

**But I'm starting a mini drabble-y series… so yeah. **

**Huh.**

**ALSO! Thanks SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much to everyone who reviewed my **_**Maybe**_** drabble and my Kickin' It one shot **_**It Can't Wait! **_**You guys are amazing! **

**-Strawsrcool**


	3. Complications

**Complications**

**An A.N.T. Farm Drabble**

_Word count: 100  
><em>

"Maybe you should just give up." Chyna suggested, biting into her apple.

"No!" Fletcher growled, aggravated. She _really_ didn't get it.

"Fletcher, you're great. Olive would be lucky to have you." Chyna murmured honestly. "But she already _has_ a great guy, who she really likes!" She pointed out. Flipping hair over her shoulder she added, "and besides, Angus is your friend! Why would you do that to him? You know how long he's been after Olive!" She said firmly.

He knew Chyna was right, but Fletcher Quimby was never one for listening.

"Yeah, well… what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da!<strong>

**Yeah… **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed again! I loveeeeee you guys!**

**And! **_**ANTfarmfanatic**_**, I'd love to make the chapters longer but that would kind of defeat the purpose of drabble… :P **

**-Strawsrcool**


	4. Stupid

**Stupid**

**An A.N.T. Farm drabble**

_Word count: 100_

"Its not like I can turn it off, Chyna!" Fletcher rolled his eyes. "There's no button. 'Oh! I love you!'" He mimed pushing a button, "'just kidding. I feel nothing.'"

"Take it easy!" Chyna snapped. "I just suggested that you should let her be happy! That's what you want, right?"

"Yeah…" Fletcher mumbled. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"I know I'm right!" Chyna barked, making Fletcher flinch. "I'm _always_ right." She said confidently smirking at him.

He couldn't deny that.

"Well, that doesn't help me any."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Chyna slammed her fist down on the table. "You. Are. Stupid!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know you guys are probably like 'what the fuck, straws?' but the next chapter will have some explainin' to dooo…<strong>

**Shout out to **_**Lizzp719**_** and **_**ANTfarmfanatic **_**for reviewing multiple times! **

**And I have good news!**

**I think.**

**Unless you hate me and my stories. Then its bad news. **

**I have several ideas for a story, each of which I am currently working on. The first one that will be published is a **_**Folive**_** fic because I just l o v e t h e m. **

**So, yeah! The first chapter should be posted relatively soon…ish. I'm kind of having writers block on it, but whatever. **

**I won my game today! I was sooooo happy! 3-1! Woo-Hoo! **

**That's it. **

**-Strawsrcool**


	5. Proven Stupidity

**Proven Stupidity **

**An A.N.T. Farm Drabble**

_Word count: 100_

"Well," Fletcher muttered. "Thanks for that confidence boost."

"What did you expect? All you do is wine and complain, 'Oh Chyna! Why am I so ugly?'"

"… I never said I was ugly!"

Chyna ignored him, "but when I give you advice you don't do anything about it! You don't take it and use it. You use your brain, which would be fine if had any common sense! But unfortunately, you don't! You act on impulse and no offense but that's a stupid thing to do!" She huffed before gathering her lunch items.

"Well. I am completely offended." Fletcher murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello there :D<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is kind of late, I was working on my other story! (hurray!) **

**Thanks so much to **_**everyone**_** who reviewed. **

_**ANTfarmfinatic:**_** I play soccer, he he. **

_**Lizzp719: **_**Thanks (:**

_**Go10: **_**I'm glad you enjoyed it! I try, ha ha. **

**And on another note!**

**Go10, the author of Ant Invasion, is writing a sequel for her story! If haven't read it! It's definitely one of the best A.N.T. fics I've read! But anyways, she said if there's a demand she would post chapters early. And I don't to force her to post her story, but since she offered… Go demand! Demand your heart out!**

**Update on my upcoming story. I have a few plans for it. There's definitely going to be… 'a bump in the road'. Ha ha. But it should be out during the first of second week of October. I don't know if I should tell you the title because that might give something away… but if enough people would like me to I will. **

**Does anyone else watch HIMYM (How I Met Your Mother)? That show is amazing! **

**-Strawsrcool ;) **


	6. Sorry

**Sorry**

**An A.N.T. Farm Drabble**

_Word count: 100_

After Chyna had left, Fletcher slumped into his History class and threw himself into his desk seat.

"Ugh." He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"'Sup?" Angus greeted, taking the desk next to him. "You okay? You seem kind of… out of it."

Fletcher shrugged, "fine, I guess. Just… tired."

It probably wasn't a good idea to tell Angus he was in love with his girlfriend; that would make everything _so_ awkward.

"Oh… sorry, dude."

"Yeah, me too." Fletcher agreed, but he wasn't talking about being sleep deprived anymore. "Sorry."

Angus frowned in confusion, "for what? You didn't do anything."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Some of you maybe confused by this chapter, but here's what you should've gotten:<strong>

**-Fletcher lied to Angus because he didn't want Angus to know he loves Olive.**

**-Fletcher feels bad for his feelings toward Olive while she's with Angus**

**Yep. **

**-Strawsrcool :D**


	7. A Talk With Olive Should Do It

**A Talk With Olive Should Do It**

**An A.N.T. Farm Drabble**

_Word count: 100_

After school Fletcher pulled Olive aside and stated loud and clear, "Talk to me."

She swallowed nervously, "Fletcher its not a good time-"

"It's never going to be a good time." He scowled. "Lets just get this over with now."

She stared at him for a long time, "Fine." She said icily.

"Olive, I _really_ like you, okay?" She winced at his words, turning away. "No, listen!" He insisted, making her look at him. "What you said yesterday-"

"What I said yesterday doesn't matter, Fletcher." She snapped. "Okay? I'm sorry."

"But Olive-"

"Stop." She held up her hand. "Just stop."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the lack of updates, but I'm still working on my upcoming story. I kind of want to get at least three chapters finished before I post it. <strong>

**So… yeah.**

**And whoever wants to see a list of my upcoming stories, I'll be putting it on my profile shortly. There's a pretty good variety of categories. **

**Categories:**

**-A.N.T. Farm (duh! :P)**

**-Kickin' It**

**-Victorious **

**-Big Time Rush**

**-Good Luck Charlie**

**-Phineas and Ferb**

**Ta da! I'm not sure when I'll post what, but the first will definitely be an A.N.T. Farm story, no worries (: **

**So stay alive & I love you all,**

**GetCrazy xD**


End file.
